


h a t e

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Джейк ненавидит этого бессердечного мудака.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 3





	h a t e

Дирк — бессердечный мудак.  
Джейк уверен в этом, потому что именно из-за этого бессердечного мудака он сейчас сидит и вытирает сопли пополам со слезами, ненавидя себя, Дирка и вообще всё.  
Потому что хоть Дирк прячется за холодным отчуждением, он осторожно раскрывается перед Джейком, как сюжет ретро-фильмов, где долго приходится собирать сквозь треск плёнки элементы чёрно-белого паззла. Дирк старается заботиться в своей раздражающей покровительственной манере, но, сумев признать свои недостатки, он пытается исправиться, хотя лажает частенько. Оба они лажают, и Джейк ненавидит Дирка не за это.  
Дирк умеет улыбаться — об этом Джейк узнаёт не сразу, и ошеломлённо приговаривает «Батюшки-святы, неужель я стал свидетелем сего чуда?» каждый раз, когда лицо Дирка озаряется улыбкой. Дирк колючий и острый: острые локти, острые замечания, острый привкус металла и соли на его коже и волосах. Едкий вкус, который остаётся на губах даже через несколько часов после поцелуя, заставляя мысленно вновь и вновь возвращаться к этому моменту. Теперь Джейк это ненавидит, но мудак Дирк не поэтому.   
Хотя и поэтому, наверное, тоже.  
Джейк чувствует себя странно, нащупывая общие грани заново. Игра превратила своих юных демиургов в кого-то другого, и Джейку иногда кажется, что за каждым из них — тысячи смертей, только нельзя думать об этом, потому что становится невозможно надеяться на счастливый исход. Но Джейк пытается, искренне пытается понять до конца, и непроницаемый Страйдер открывается ему заново — тот самый Дирк, который плакал над фотографией своего бро бессонными ночами посреди океана; тот Дирк, который так трогательно выглядит, когда закрывает глаза, а если в этот момент мягко прикусить его мочку уха, то... Нет, не стоит об этом вспоминать.  
Джейк старательно ненавидит Дирка по другой причине, пусть теперь и это воспоминание причиняет боль — кажется, больше боли Джейк уже не выдержит.  
Ему ненавистны честность Дирка, его прямолинейность вкупе с привычкой умалчивать самое главное, проклятое чувство справедливости и непоколебимая уверенность, что он, разрази его гром, ответственен за всё и везде. И везде надо влезть, всё контролировать, а когда враг рядом — принять бой, сражаясь в первых рядах и защищая то, что дороже всего на свете.  
Если задуматься, всё то, за что Джейк когда-то полюбил Дирка, стало ненавистным, и Джейк ненавидит этого бессердечного мудака, плачет и ненавидит всё, чем он был.


End file.
